Hornbok
|species = Kraaho |age12 = 38/39 |age14c = 40/41 |age26c = 53 |gender = Male |haircolor = Pink |eyecolor = Blue |relatives = Syla (wife), Ester (daughter) |affiliation = Plumbers, The Team |rank = Magister, Team Manager |powers = Elasticity |paraphernalia = Sword |first = "Lesson Learned" |voice = Corey Burton}} Hornbok is a Magister with the Plumbers and the manager of the team on Earth-19. Physical appearance Hornbok is about 6 feet tall with bluish colored skin. He is always wearing several layers of clothing over his Plumber's armor due to his species need to stay very warm. Personality Powers and abilities *'Elasticity' Weaknesses *'Ice vulnerability' Paraphernalia *'Sword' History Early history About 7 years prior to Season 1, Hornbok joined the Plumbers after a war came to his village and his wife Syla, was taken prisoner. He eventually rose up to the rank of Magister. February 2012 Hornbok discusses his monthly report with Dillius, Slick, Relgo, and Kruto when Lotin arrived at the Academy injured. He tells the group that it was Viper who caused his ship to crash, so the Plumbers send Kruto and Relgo to Incarcecon. While they are gone, Hornbok discusses the possibility of adding new recruits to the Academy with Lotin, Dillius, and Slick, but their discussion is put on hold when Relgo and Kruto gone and tell them that no only Viper is not at Incarcecon, but Blitz is there starting a break out. Hornbok and the other four Magisters eventually head to Incarcecon and begin to stop the breakout. Hornbok later recaptures Ra'ol Set after he was freed from his cell. The six Magisters return to the Academy, only to find the real Viper and get trapped in her network of plants. Hornbok is freed from the network of plants by Relgo. They head to the bunker, and on their way their they encounter Viper. She tells them that she will kill of the Magisters except for the spy among other things. She retraps them in plants and sets a bomb to explode in one hour before heading off. Relgo eventually frees the Magisters again as they start searching for the bomb. Viper keeps blocking their path, so eventually the Magisters split up. Hornbok goes with Lotin and Relgo to the office. They eventually meet up with Dillius, arrive at their headquarters and find the bomb. All the Magisters eventually regroup and defeat Viper as Hornbok begins working on disabling the bomb. After the bomb is disabled, Lotin reveals to the other Magisters that he is the spy and precedes to trap them in mid air. After a brief discussion, Paradox arrives and reveals Lotin's back story; however, he interferes again and helps the Magisters capture both Viper and Lotin. Later, Lotin escapes puts Hornbok and the other Magisters back under his control. Right afterwards, they find out from Lotin that Dillius is dead. Hornbok and the other Magisters attend Dillius' funeral. Hornbok is informed by Lotin, along with the other Magisters, that he wants the new team of recruits to be from Earth. May 2012 Hornbok had a conversation with another Magister about the Shuffler and that they changed the room it was in so that none of the new recruits could get in. Hornbok explained to the recruits how the Shuffler works and then witnessed Animo return to the Academy to steal it. When Lotin asked what had happened, Hornbok told him that it was his fault. Hornbok walked out of a meeting room along with the other Magisters. He later came across the recruits in a tunnel leading to the secret room and then asked them why they were in the tunnel. He took the recruits back to the secret room and then confronted Lotin about why he had been attacking Paper. He then told the recruits to head back to their barracks. Hornbok was held hostage by a giant robot, but witnessed the recruits and Magisters work together to defeat it. He then commented that he didn't think they could defeat it. November 2026 Hornbok and Ivada walk into the otherwise empty Magisters' office. Ivada asks if Hornbok has heard from the team, and Hornbok answers that he doesn't even know if they made it to Corten II. Ivada starts complaining that the ruse Hornbok, Paper, and Sci formed was a waste of time, as it only gave the Plumbers the location of the Phantom, whom he points out was "hidden in plain sight." Hornbok says that the ruse was helpful in other ways, such as confirming Lotin's alliance with both Dexis and the Aldabarbarians. He reassures Ivada that they will solve their problems, and then proceeds to leave the office. As he is walking down the hallway, he stops by a window. He looks outside at a bunch of twinkling stars in the distance as he thinks about the purple-chained figure that he, Paper, Sci, and Reg have all seen visions of. When he opens his eyes, he sees spaceships approaching the Academy; he soon realizes that the ships belong to the Aldabarbarians. He contacts Ivada with his communicator as he runs back to the office. He then has Ivada wake the team. Hornbok and Ivada arrive in the lobby just as Water asks if the team, having just arrived in the lobby, is in the right place. Ivada apologizes for the incredibly loud alarm, and when Water asks if they can shut it off, Hornbok says that it will go off on its own, and that they have bigger things to worry about. The team hears a crashing sound and then runs back to the hallway where Hornbok first saw the ships. With the stake of a ship now lodged into the Academy, Hornbok tells the team to take care of any Aldabarbarians that get into the Academy, letting them know that he will contact Galactic-Command. Nick asks why he is getting normal Plumbers to help, when it would make sense to get the Black Ops. team to help the Spec Ops. team. Hornbok says that the Black Ops. team was decommissioned long ago, and that normal Plumbers are perfectly qualified. The team turns to the ship as its stake retracts and a bridge extends from the ship. An Aldabarbarian General walks to the edge of the bridge and stops just beyond the walls of the Academy. After introducing himself as Halar, he informs the Plumbers that if they do not return the Phantom to the Aldabarbarians within the hour, then his fleet with destroy the Academy and then the Earth. He returns to his ship as everyone turns to Paper. Hornbok watches as Nick says that Paper should know where the Phantom is because of Lotin's inhibitor collar that he gained from the ruse, and then he asks for confirmation. Hornbok then begins to explain the situation to the team. Relationships Ivada Lotin Paper Sci Syla Ester Wozorin Damian Walker Appearances ''Young Plumbers'' To be completed. ''Young Plumbers: Generations'' To be completed. References Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd